


Tone Deaf

by Sooups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gore, I'm Sorry, Other, Switched Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooups/pseuds/Sooups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua has always had trouble keeping his tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone Deaf

Ever since he was young, Joshua Hong had had trouble keeping his tone. That however didn’t deter his father and he fervently taught his son everything that he knew about music, hoping that one day he would follow in his footsteps and make music his passion as well.

In the beginnings of his teachings, Joshua's father had been pleased at every musical accomplishment he had done, not minding that his son's voice always seemed to crack and that he had trouble keeping up with the beat. Nonetheless Joshua had grown accustomed to his father’s pats on his head and proud smile after every time he sang to him, used to his father always complimenting him, no matter how off tune he was.

However, through the years Joshua observed that after his lessons, his father’s smile had grown more and more strained. That instead of hugging him and complimenting him with a, “Good job son!” he would weakly smile at him and tell him to run off and play.

Joshua then started to realize that his father had seemed to grow frantic, but he didn't know why. It was subtle at first, then it began to grow bigger. Slowly he saw his father seem to get to a certain degree of desperateness he had never seen on him before. Joshua however didn’t think much of it, not worried that it was anything too serious, or that concerned him.

It wasn’t until one day during a lesson in which Joshua had seemed to do particularly bad in singing did he see his father truly burst.

In the middle of a song, Joshua saw as his father with a red face and bloodshot eyes rise from his seat in the studio and storm towards him, and with a voice Joshua had never heard his father use before spat out, “Enough Joshua! Don’t you think you’re a little too old for this? Pretending you couldn’t sing used to be funny when you were young. But not now, it’s about time that you start getting serious and actually sing.”

Mortified, Joshua hung open his mouth and stammered out, “Father! I truly am trying. You’ve always told me that I was able to sing, and I really believed that I could.”

Realizing the situation, Joshua’s father slowly backed away, his eyes dimming. His face fell as he drew his shaking hand up to his face and sighed, a huge burden seemingly weighing his shoulders down.

“I’m sorry father.” Joshua murmured after a moment of silence, truly regretful at disappointing his father. Joshua’s father with a seemingly far away look away in his eyes, seemed to hear him, yet at the same time not.

“...Yes…yes all right, you can go now” he distractedly murmured while waving his arm towards his general direction.

Since then Joshua’s father grew further and further away from him. Ignoring him and not showing nearly as much affection as he had before.

Soon after Joshua’s father had opened invitations for personal singing lessons to other kids in town.

In them, Joshua’s father had met Hansol. A young talented boy who unlike Joshua was naturally talented at singing. Quickly Hansol became his father’s favorite pupil. Everyday Hansol came to his house and together with his father practiced singing. For hours at a time the two locked themselves in the studio, their melodious harmonizing streaming through the cracks on the floor.

While Hansol and Joshua’s father were connecting more and more, Joshua’s relationship with him seemed to weaken more everyday. Every time that Joshua saw Hansol and his father together, he would feel himself rage inside. The things that he and his father used to do were now done by Hansol.

Joshua had hoped that with time Hansol and his father would tire of each other and his father would go back to him, but saw the opposite occur instead, his father and Hansol seemingly getting closer than Joshua originally had thought they would.

Until one day, Hansol stopped coming to classes. Nearly stopped going outside of his house as well. And the few times he would venture outside he would not speak, not even dare to open his mouth. And no one knew why.

Joshua’s father although disheartened, respected Hansol’s decision to no longer attend his classes. And even though Joshua had hoped that without Hansol in the picture, he and his father would be able to go back to the way that they used to be, his father had seemed to ignore him even more. Instead locking himself in his studio, and ignoring everyone that came to look for him.

Weeks later Joshua’s father found himself looking in every nook and cranny in his studio, looking for his toner, not noticing that the time had gone by and that it was very late. Eventually deciding that his toner was in fact not in his studio, he went to his son's room to see if he had perhaps taken it. Upon entering, he saw that Joshua was asleep. However upon a closer look observed that there was a little pouch next to his son’s head on his pillow.

Curiosity taking over, Joshua’s father walked over to his son's side and carefully opened the pouch. Reaching inside his fingers grazed a rough texture. Slowly, he took the object out of the pouch and upon realizing what it was, quickly dropped it. Shuffling away,his steps heavy and off balance, Joshua’s father slowly raised a hand to his mouth and inhaling deeply took off running. 

In the small pouch, Joshua’s father had found a tongue. One which seemed eerily human, and that was slowly beginning to rot. The beginnings of mold had began to show on it, slowly eating away at the flesh, gradually making it unrecognizable.

**Author's Note:**

> Endnote: Ha, I wrote this for school back in January. I used Joshua and Hansol’s names when writing this and for the final copy I turned in to class, except it was Joshua Hobb, instead of Hong, so I changed that, and Hansol’s name stayed the same. I wrote it having a sort of half school half ff mindset so i’m sorry if it’s strange. Also I know I switched their roles and Joshua is a really good singer and Hansol is a better rapper, but I just had to, sorry. Originally I had to write something creepy and gory, which wasn't too bad but I was kind of upset that my teacher said the max we could write was 1k so I had to cut off a huge chunk of my writing when I realized that I was going to surpass the set amount. I was going to rewrite it right after but I didn’t seem to have any time to, so I left this hanging for a long time and that’s why some parts may not flow so well with each other. Please forgive me for that. Also this story is basically the opposite of what I always write, so I’m sorry if new people to me thought this was my writing style~ I may or may not write more stories like this in the future, but fluff is more my style. Ah sorry this is so long, I’ll stop now, thank you for reading c:


End file.
